Percy Jackson A bunch of Lemons
by PercyJacksonOof7
Summary: So Percy Jackson is very horny. He wants sex. I’m very trash at summaries. Basically this is just Lemons with Percy Jackson in them. Sooooo yeah.
1. Chapter: 1 (Piper)

**_Future_**

**Hey... My name is Percy Jackson and my world has been flipped upside down. It was crazy before but now it's crazier. Honestly for the better. for starters Annabeth broke up with me. Just one day i was walking to my cabin after a swim and she just broke up with me. Flat out just said, "We can't do this anymore. It's over Percy" and then just left. I was honestly so confused. You'd think i'd be devastated. But to be honest It was actually kinda relieveing. Now my life isn't focused all around one person.**

_** Also for some reason everyone wants to fuck me. Not even joking. Like every single girl at camp seems like the want to fuck. I'm so confused why but it just happened. I fucked maybe around 15 girls. Not just at camp of course. In the mortal world as well. But just saying 15 girls is an understatement. Now i'll tell you about my really fucking fun adventures!**_

**Present day**

One day i'm just walking and Piper comes up to me and greets me. "Hey percy!", "Hey Piper!", I respond. She asks "Aren't you upset that Annabeth broke up with you?"

"Honestly no. i thought i'd be really broken down but it's kinda made my life better

"That's great! I'm glad you're happy!" She responded. Then i realize her. She's just wearing low shorts that cover only half of her ass. and a shirt that shows a little more cleavage than it should. _Goddamn she's hot _I think to myself. Piper is easily the hottest girl in camp. With her long tanned legs and DD tits. With the fattest ass you'll ever see until Aphrodite. She's 5'9 in height so she's not too short . You immediately erect when you're 5 feet within her range! She obviously noticed the bulge in my pants. As she said, "Someone's a little excited. Maybe i should calm you down." She pushed over to a nearby bush and our lips connected midway. God she's a good kisser. Definitely better than Annabeth. I must say it was a very long and very french kiss. It may have lasted for over a minute. Then we weren't even having sex. We were just making out behind a bush. We hadn't taken off our clothes. So i decided to make the first step and i grabbed her boob. Let me say. They are not to be played around with. She easily let me squeeze it but they are a force to be reckoned with. They are the best boobs in the world and i say that in full confidence.

I took off my shirt and my pants leaving a 10 in. long bulge in my pants.

"Wow you're big! Bigger than Jason by far! He's only 6/6.5."

"Eh he's a pussy anyway."I say while i suck and slowly bite in her nipple. "Percy that feels so gooooooddddd" She moans in approval. Then she kneels over and starts to suck me off. she fully deepthroats me which not many people can do. So i'm truly surprised. She fully deepthroats me for about 10 full seconds which has to be like a record or something. Then she starts to lick the shaft. Then the tip. _God this feels so good._ It truly feels like a goddess is sucking my cock right now. The i take her head and make her stop sucking because right now i'm in charger. I flip her over and start to pound her ass.

"PERCY OMG PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME. DONT STOP. OHHHHHHHHHH. PLEASE KEEP GOING. MHHHHMMMM." I keep going like I want. "P-Piper i'm about to cum!"

"Outside."

"Okay"I take me dick out of her ass and put it right in her mouth. And then i sprayed her with cum. "That's good"

"Wow Percy. Never thought i'd be cer have a night like this.This is the best sex i've had. Let me know if want anymore babe I'll be glad" She winks at me. "You got it!"

I walk back wondering. _How the hell did i land her?_ Crazy.


	2. Update

I don't really know if i want to do this anymore. I was formerly PJOLemons7. I changed my name to PercyJacksonOof7. I like the word oof. So yeah. I don't think I'll continue this story but I'll definitely make different ones. I'm working on a High School one currently. Also i accidentally clicked the wrong rating. Sorry (you know who you are).

If you want me to continue this story just let me know but i really doubt i will.


End file.
